


Never Really Over

by sweet_symphony0



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Sloppy Makeouts, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_symphony0/pseuds/sweet_symphony0
Summary: Rami's been pining after Joe for a decade, but has never quite worked up the courage to do anything about it. Little does he know that Joe has felt the same way for just as long, and it takes a long time for them to come together.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Never Really Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetillusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/gifts).



> Written for this gem of a human being, sweetillusion! They've been nothing but supportive from the time I posted my first fic, and I enjoy their interactions so, so much. You really bring such joy to everyone in this fandom with your writing, your comments, and being such a sweetheart. I thought I’d show you a token of appreciation with this! We were talking about our mutual love of pining and angst, and I HAD to write something. This is 6k words of Rami and Joe being a hot mess, and easily my longest work yet. Enjoy babe!

Sami watched as his brother smiled down at his phone for the third time that day, biting back a smile of his own. He hadn’t said anything yet, not wanting to push Rami out of what was his own comfort zone, but he had to admit, there was something up.

2010\. _The Pacific_ had just premiered, and Sami was so proud to be able to watch his twin on screen after what he knew were years of tumultuous hard work. Rami was destined for great things, he knew, and it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the world knew it too. They were in their house, having just finished up dinner, and now were making their way steadily through two bottles of wine. Sami had missed his brother.

But there was the matter of his love life first. Seriously, people didn’t just stare at their phones, least of all Rami, like that, unless there was someone on the other end.

“So who’s the girl?” Sami nudged Rami playfully, trying to gauge the name on Rami’s phone. Rami swatted his arm away with a roll of his eyes, but he gave Sami a grin of his own.

“No one yet,” he said, pocketing his phone. “But hopefully soon.”

“Do I get a name?”

“Nah. If it goes somewhere, I’ll let you know. Met her on set.”

“She cute?”

Rami rolled his eyes again, his expression long-suffering. “Yes, of course she is.”

Sami waited for more, and when it became apparent from Rami’s bemused expression that he wasn’t going to continue, Sami sighed. “C’mon man, it’s _me_ here. Give me something.”

“Sami, if I wanted to get pestered about my life love, I would have gone to Mom.”

“Yes, which is why you should practice on me first. You know Mom is going to be insufferable and you’d rather have me pestering you first. That way, you’re prepared. You know, logic. Surely your dramatic ass can understand that.”

“ _Rude_ ,” Rami murmured, but he was grinning again, pleased at being referred to as dramatic. “Look, I promise to tell you if there’s anything worth updating about it. But for now, I just like her.”

He was smiling again, a soft smile, and Sami couldn’t help smiling either. Seeing his brother like this, happy and crushing on a girl, was a nice sight after the year he had in Australia. “I’m holding you to that.”

\---

“Joe?” Mary asked softly, walking into his room.

It was Thanksgiving. _The Pacific_ has premiered, and the entire Mazzello clan had gathered at his parents’ house for the meal, and Joe was wandering around his old childhood bedroom.

“Hey,” Joe smiled, a tired smiled, Mary noted. “What’s up?”

Mary shrugged, taking a seat on the bed. “I feel like we haven’t hung out. I haven’t seen you in months.”

“I haven’t _been_ here in months,” Joe chuckled, joining her on the bed. “It’s nice to be back here.”

“Does it feel weird? Now that the show is out?”

“No,” Joe shook his head. “If anything, I’m glad it’s out. People can finally see what we worked on for so long. We busted our asses on that shoot.”

“It shows,” Mary leaned her head on Joe’s shoulder. “You and....what was his name? The one who plays Snafu.”

“Rami,” Joe said, and a smile immediately came to his face when he thought of his fellow costar, now dear friend. “Rami Malek. He’s brilliant, isn’t he? So good. He killed it.”

“He’s _cute_ ,” Mary said with an amused chuckle, and Joe sat up so fast that Mary outright laughed. “What? He is, I’m just stating the truth. He’s attractive.”

Joe was silent for a minute, staring at the wall, and then-

“He is.” Mary was staring at him, and Joe lifted his eyes to meet her cautiously. “I…” He swallowed, running a hand through his hair. He’d never come out to any of his siblings, and he had a feeling that none of them would care, but that didn’t stop his heart from thudding. “I really like him.”

“ _Joe_ ,” Mary breathed out, and her arms wrapped around Joe in a tight embrace. Joe buried his face in his sister’s shoulder. “Are you-you’re...gay?”

Joe made a desperate whine in the back of his throat. “Yeah. Or bisexual at least.”

Mary was still hugging him, and he let it happen, needing the comfort. “Thank for you telling me. I know that wasn’t easy.” When Joe didn’t say anything, she squeezed him briefly. “How long have you known?”

Joe sat up then, sniffling as he wiped his eyes. “You’re not mad or anything? I know it’s not...normal.”

“Of course I’m not mad,” Mary’s eyes widened with disbelief. “You’re my brother, Joe. there’s nothing wrong with the person you love. You can’t control that. If anything, I’m so thrilled you trusted me enough to tell me. Does anyone else know?”

“A few friends,” Joe shrugged, and it was his turn to rest his head on Mary’s shoulder. “I’m not out yet, obviously. I’ve known for a few years but never really felt comfortable talking about it.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Mary promised, and Joe took her hand, squeezing it.

“Thank you,” he murmured, wiping at his eyes again. “I’m not sure I’m ready to tell everyone yet. I just know that I find guys attractive.”

“So do I,” Mary said without missing a beat, and Joe grinned, and Mary smiled. “We can talk about cute boys now.” She eyed Joe, nudging his shoulder, glad to see when Joe smiled. “Like Rami?”

“Yeah,” Joe laughed, sitting back up now, but he was still holding Mary’s hand. “Like Rami. He’s...amazing, Mary. I know you guys would love him if you met him. He’s just the sweetest, and so talented. He was really helpful to me on set, and we got really close because of our characters.”

“Yeah, you mentioned it was a hard shoot,” Mary said. “It’s nice, having someone there with you in your corner.”

“It was,” Joe said, to both the shoot and his newfound friendship.

“He’s not American, is he?”

“He’s Egyptian, but born in America,” Joe fidgeted. “He’s had it hard, Mary. A lot of people only want him for typecasting, for terrorist roles. He was in _Night at the Museum._ ”

Mary blinked. “The pharaoh?” The recognition comes to her, and Joe grins.

“Yeah. I’m hoping now when people see him in this, they’ll see he’s not only good for terrorist roles. He deserves better.” Joe caught Mary staring, and he blushed. “What?”

“Nothing,” Mary laughed softly. “It’s just...you’re so smitten. It’s sweet.”

“I’m not!” Mary raised an eyebrow and Joe blushed again, staring at his hands. “Okay, yeah, maybe I am.”

“Is he gay too?”

“I don’t...know,” Joe blinked. He shook his head. “We’ve never talked about it. It’s not something you’re really comfortable bringing up in a work environment, you know? As far as I know, he’s only dated girls.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find out one day if you ask. It can’t hurt.”

“What if he doesn’t like me back?” Joe whispered, eyes clouding over again, and Mary made a sympathetic noise in the back of her throat.

“You won’t know unless you ask, Joe. Give it a shot, just to see.”

“Maybe,” Joe mumbled. He ran a hand over his face. “Mary? Thanks.”

She winked. “Of course. Your secret is safe with me.”

\---

Three months later, Rami was still smiling at his phone, and Sami didn’t even have a name. He decided not to pry, knowing that when the time was right, Rami would tell him. It was the territory of being a twin, they could feel what the other was feeling, and right then, Sami was starting to have suspicions that the girl his brother was crushing on wasn’t a _girl_ at all.

But he waited. It wasn’t his question to ask, no matter how close he and Rami were. This was something Rami had to come to terms with on his own, at his own pace. Sami would here to welcome him with open arms when he did.

Patience paid off, he realized, after a night where it was just him and Rami home. They’d devoured a pie of pizza, busted open a case of beer, and relaxed with old reruns of Harry Potter.

It was nearing quarter to 3am, and now they were down to half a bottle each, TV shut off, and Sami took a moment to observe his brother.

“So,” he shifted on the couch, getting comfortable. “Talk to me. How’s that girl? Do I get a name yet?”

Rami laughed, because now it was an old joke between them, and Rami knew Sami wasn’t serious when he asked the question.

“Things are good,” Rami said, staring at the lip of his beer, purposely avoiding the use of gender. “We’ve been talking on and off for a while, but we live in different states, so it’s not like we can see each other much.” He frowned, taking a swig of his beer. “Plus, I think there’s another relationship going on there, so.”

“Oh damn,” Sami murmured. “Shit, man. That sucks, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Rami shrugged. “It’s not like I mentioned how I felt to them. That’s on me. We’re still friends.”

“Still,” Sami said, tilting his head. “I know you really liked her.”

Rami stared at his beer like it was the most interesting thing he’d ever laid eyes on. “Yeah, I did.”

“You might have a chance later?”

“Maybe,” Rami swallowed, watching the clock as it hit 3:01am. “Yeah, maybe.” He inhaled, knowing it was now or never, and that this was _Sami_ for fuck’s sake, if he couldn’t tell his twin, then there was no one he could tell. Sami wouldn’t judge him, he knew, but the prospect of his twin rejecting him was still very prevalent. “Sami?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s probably something you should know.” Rami downed the rest of his beer. “I’m...I’m gay.” His voice cracked at the revelation, and he closed his eyes, suddenly afraid.

“I know.”

Rami’s eyes snapped open, his blue eyes flitting to his brother’s face. “You-what, you-what do you mean-you-you _know_?”

Sami was smiling, a comforting, gentle smile that eased the tension off of Rami’s shoulders. “Yeah, dude, I know. I’ve known for a while, I think.”

Rami’s eyes welled up with tears, and he looked away, trying to stop himself from unraveling.

“It’s okay,” Sami said softly, shifting closer to his brother so Rami could lean on him. “I’m cool with it. I don’t really care who you kiss. Or have sex with.” Rami snorted. “And please don’t tell me. Just because I’m cool with it doesn’t mean I want to know.”

Rami laughed then, covering his eyes to no avail. “Yeah well, there’s not been a lot going on in that department as of late. So don’t worry, it’s not like I have any exciting stories to share anyway.”

Sami placed his beer bottle on the table in front of them and tucked his knees under him. “So that girl you’ve been telling me about-”

“Is a him,” Rami nodded, blinking back his tears. “I just...I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t know how anyone would take it but that sounds stupid now because of _course_ you’re fine with it-”

“It’s okay. I’d be terrified too.” Sami squeezed Rami’s wrist, and grinned then. “So really, what’s his name? Who’s the lucky guy I get to intimidate?” And Rami laughed again, openly grinning even though he was crying, and Sami felt like his heart was going to burst. “Just because it’s a dude doesn’t mean I don’t get to go all overprotective on their ass and give them the shovel talk.”

“I’m older than you,” Rami said deadpan, rolling his eyes, sniffling, but he was still smiling. “You realize that, right?”

“Technicalities,” Sami shrugged dismissively. “Besides, we all know you might be older but I’m not the one who needs protecting.” Rami was muttering that he didn’t need protecting, but he didn’t completely disagree. “So,” he asked again. “Who is it? C’mon, I need to know who’s the guy who’s made you smile like a lovesick teenager all these months.”

Rami was still shaking, but he laughed before throwing himself into Sami’s arms. He couldn’t bring himself to rebuke Sami’s jab of him acting like a lovesick teenager, still reeling from coming out. “Joe,” he said, his voice muffled from the fabric of Sami’s shirt. “His name is Joe. You’ve met him actually.”

Sami ran his fingers through Rami’s hair. “Joe,” he said thoughtfully, and Rami raised his head to look up at Sami. “The same Joe from The Pacific?”

“Yeah,” Rami blinked when Sami groaned. “What?”

“Rami,” Sami groaned again. “All the people to pick and of course you pick the _ginger._ ”

“Hey! I like that ginger, thank you very much,” Rami said defensively. “Besides, it’s not just his looks that I’m attracted to. You tend to get close to people you spend every day with for a year.”

“Of course, I’m sure it’s not like you got super close to his dick or anything. Especially with all those shirtless scenes.”

“You’re insufferable,” Rami muttered, and he could feel Sami shaking with laughter as he buried his face in Rami’s hair. But he smiled, because he knew this was such a better outcome than what he’d pictured. He’d take Sami’s teasing over his rejection any day. “I’m regretting saying anything now. Why did I tell you this?”

“Because you needed to,” Sami said, and Rami knew they were back to being serious. “And I’m really proud of you for telling me. Thank you for trusting me.”

“I really like him,” Rami whispered.

Sami smiled. “Yeah?”

Rami nodded, clearing his throat. “Yeah. I'd date him if I could but like I said, I think he’s in another relationship now. And he lives in New York.”

“Give it time,” Sami promised. “Something might happen, you never know. He’s one of your best friends now, and that’s better than nothing.”

It was nearing 4am. “You think so?”

“Mhmm,” Sami kissed the crown of Rami’s hair in a moment of rare affection. “Does this mean I have to rewatch _The Pacific_ and see you two being gay disasters the entire time?”

Rami laughed, and Sami joined him, and he felt so much lighter now. “Yes.”

“ _Ugh_. Fine.”

\---

2017\. When Rami had gotten the cast list for _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , his heart was in his throat, and he was smiling so wide his face hurt.

He got to work with Joe again. He got to work with _Joe_ again. He couldn’t wait. The last time he and Joe had seen each other had been at the _Undrafted_ premiere, but Joe had been so busy, stressed, and elated all at once that all he had time for was a quick hug and a hello before running off to mingle with other guests.

When he walked into rehearsals the first day, shaking hands with Queen themselves, then Graham King, he felt like he was going to faint. He was playing Freddie Mercury. He’d scored the role of a lifetime. It was all happening.

Rami had taken Sami’s advice and stayed in contact with Joe, keeping a close camaraderie, making sure to meet up with him whenever they were in the same area. Crush aside, Joe had truly become one of his best friends, and he had a feeling that after this shoot, Joe would not only be one of his best friends, but his best friend. There was warmth that Joe exuded that Rami found was rare of people in Hollywood, and he never thought after all his years in this industry he’d find someone as dear as Joe.

“Rami?!” Joe gasped out, catching his eye from where Rami had been watching him tactfully from the doorway. He placed the bass he held down with a grin, and crossed the room in three strides to pick Rami up in a hug, delighted. “Holy shit! How are you?”

“Joe,” Rami whispered into Joe’s neck, returning the hug with just as much vigor, grinning so much his face hurt. “God, you are a sight for sore eyes.”

“Likewise,” Joe placed him down on solid ground, but held onto Rami’s waist, not even thinking twice about it. Anyone else it might be weird. But with Rami it was easy, so easy, easy as breathing. He’d missed this.

Rami looked up and down, grinning at Joe’s appearance. “You’re gorgeous, darling. How are you?”

Joe quirked an eyebrow. “Darling, is it? Getting into Freddie early, are we?”

Rami smirked, and then said with an accent identical to Freddie: “Oh please darling, I’ve been with Freddie for two years now.” And Joe’s jaw dropped.

“Holy shit,” he squeaked out, and Rami laughed, dropping the accent. “Holy _shit,_ Rami!”

“Pretty good, isn’t it?” Rami asked bashfully, scuffing his feet against the carpet. He was shy about his talent, and Joe swore right then he was going to do everything in his power to change that.

“Rami, you’re incredible. I’ve been saying it for years. I can already tell you’re going to kill this role.”

Rami beamed at the praise, and then took Joe’s hand, taking a deep breath. “I’m scared shitless, Joe.” He admitted. “I’m...I’m really going to need you on this one.”

Joe squeezed his hand, smiling gently. “You’ve got me.”

“I know,” Rami smiled and then cleared his throat. “Let’s go meet our Brian and Roger, shall we darling?”

Ben and Gwil were great, and Rami and Joe took to them as easy as breathing. It was so natural, all four of them, to fall into a friendship so quickly that it felt like they themselves were their own band. The days passed quickly with hours of rehearsals, and despite working on the same project, Rami and Joe barely saw each other, with Rami working tirelessly with Polly or his dialect coach. Joe found himself falling into an easy friendship with Ben, the younger man full of an easy nature and a similar sense of humor. Gwil was a much calmer presence, and between him and Rami, it was a nice dynamic that balanced out Joe and Ben’s antics.

By the first month in, it felt like they’d known their fellow castmates as long he and Rami had known each other.

It ended up being a drunken game of twenty questions that led Joe to admit his long-buried feelings for his friend, feelings that he’d hoped would go away over the years. But seeing Rami here and now, more gorgeous the more he aged, did things to Joe more than he cared to admit. It’s the night before they’re supposed to officially start shooting, rehearsals are done, and the four of them are celebrating one last time before the cameras start rolling.

“Okay, okay,” Gwil slurred, pointing to Joe. “John. Oh no, that’s not quite right. Joe?” And Rami grinned as Ben snorted and Joe laughed. “You can’t blame me, you look so bloody _alike_ -”

“The question, big guy,” Joe laughed again, pouring another shot. “Or should I call you Brian?”

“Have you ever hooked up with a past castmate, or had a crush on them?”

Joe froze. The question was innocent enough, but it didn’t help that Rami was here. Rami, who he had kissed back on the set of _The Pacific_ , Rami, who’d spent nights cuddling with him when the character he was portraying got to be too much, Rami, who he’d had a steady crush on for the last ten years. Without saying a word, Joe picked up his glass, and swallowed the shot.

“ _No,_ ” Ben gasped, sitting up now attentively. “Who?!”

“Oh, _nope,_ ” Joe shook his head. “Nope, nope. You’re not getting that out of me. Hell no. I might be drunk off my ass, but I’m not that drunk.”

“Oh come on,” Gwil urged. “We’ve all done it. Ben can’t shut up about his one night stands, I’ve dated my co-stars before, and Rami-” He blinked, suddenly remembering Rami was there, and on his left. “Rami is being oddly quiet.”

“My life is not that exciting, sorry to disappoint,” Rami countered smoothly, sipping his gin and tonic. He knew exactly what Joe was referring to, and couldn’t look Joe in the eyes.

“Oh please,” Ben scoffed. “You made us watch _The Pacific._ You can’t sit there and tell me that you don’t have a history together. Almost all of your scenes together look like they’re full of tension.”

“What makes you think Joe and I have a history together?” Rami asked, raising an eyebrow. “We’re friends, we’re close, that’s it.”

“Right, okay.” Ben rolled his eyes. “Rami, you stare at Joe every two minutes when you think he’s not looking.”

Joe’s head snapped up to glance at Rami, who was now pouring another gin and tonic, with a rather heavy hand on the gin. “What?”

“Ben,” Rami huffed, ignoring Joe completely. “Let’s not do this now, please.”

“Fine,” Gwil said easily. “But I guess that answers my question too, Rams.”

Rami shook his head, biting his lip. He held up the bottle of Bombay Sapphire and topped Ben’s glass off. “More alcohol, anyone?”

And when Joe held his glass out, now quiet as the conversation mulled into other topics, he couldn’t stop pondering over what Ben had said.

\---

Rami cornered Ben the next day.

“What the fuck was that?”

“What?”

“Come on, Ben. You know what.”

Ben sighed, looking away and then back at Rami, biting his lip. “Look,” he said. “Someone had to do something about your pining, man. It might not be obvious to you or Joe, but it’s obvious to everyone else around you. Just ask him out, he’ll say yes.”

Rami winced, running a hand over his face. He thought he was a better actor than this. “I don’t want to ask him while we’re filming. I don’t want to ruin anything.”

Ben stared incredulously. “You really going to sit there and tell me that Freddie and John never hooked up once?”

“Ben!”

“Rami,” Ben patted his shoulder. “Just fucking ask him. If anything, call it a character study. I don’t think you’ll regret it at all.”

“What if...what if he doesn’t feel the same way?” Ben gave him a deadpan look and Rami rushed on. “No, seriously, Ben. He’s my best friend, I don’t want to lose him if I fuck this up by asking him out. He’s…” Rami swallowed, looking at the wall briefly. “He too important for me to lose not only as someone I love, but as my friend as well.”

Ben was watching him with a soft expression, sympathy plastered all over his features. “Rami,” he murmured gently. “Just ask him. I guarantee you he’ll say yes. Just do it soon, yeah? You don’t want to lose him if he decides to move on.”

And Rami sighed. “Okay,” he said, staring at the ground. “Okay.”

Rami doesn’t ask him, because filming takes up so much of his time and energy that any small crush he had on Joe has been completely erased from his mind for the time being. He’s never worked harder on anything in life than he has for Freddie, and playing this character has shown him a side of him that he never knew existed. It’s exhilarating and exhausting, but it helps having friends that have become his family, going out to dinner every night to unwind. They’re so in sync with one another that they do refer to themselves as the band, have become so engrossed in their characters and their instruments that they find themselves playing together even when the cameras weren’t on. He especially enjoys Joe’s company, who’s become such a pillar of strength for him during the nine months of shooting. It’s nice having Joe’s familiar presence around, someone he can go to and talk to without saying a word because they’re just on the same wavelength. He knows that he and Joe have the type of relationship where they can say everything they need with one look. When Rami showed up to Joe’s trailer at the end of the day four months into the shoot, looking run down and stressed, Joe simply stepped aside to let Rami pass through before leading him to the couch.

“Wine?” Joe asked, picking a bottle. “I’ve got red or white.”

“Let’s start with the red, please.” Rami accepted the glass handed to him with grace before falling back against the couch cushions with a sigh. “Thanks.”

Joe smiled but said nothing, choosing to sip his wine for the moment.

“Singer is being an asshole,” Rami finally muttered, tilting his head to peer at Joe.

“Well, that’s nothing new.”

“He called me in for a meeting just now-“

“Without anyone else?” Joe sat up sharply. “Rami, you should have told me. You shouldn’t have to deal with him alone.”

Rami waved a hand, taking another sip from his glass. “It’s whatever. It’s not like he’s saying anything new-I need to embrace Freddie more, put more work in-“

“Put more _work_ in?!” Joe said aghast. “What the fuck-you work harder than anyone, Rami. It’s like you’re gone and it’s Freddie reincarnated on set when we start a scene. Singer’s being ridiculous.”

“He threw a lamp at me,” Rami finally admitted quietly, sipping more wine. He stared down at his glass, unable to meet Joe’s eyes.

There was silence. Rami didn’t dare breathe.

“He _what_?”

Joe’s voice dropped two octaves, furious and deadly. When Rami glanced at him, Joe’s face was set in anger, and Rami could feel the fury radiating off him in waves.

“Rami,” Joe said quietly. His voice, no matter how furious it was, was calm and even, and somehow hearing it like that terrified Rami. “Please tell me that you told Brian and Roger, or so help me, I’m going to throw Singer through the wall.” When Rami shook his head, Joe sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Rami-”

“It just happened,” Rami interjected quickly. “I _am_ going to report him, and I do want him gone, but I came straight here.” He glanced pleadingly at Joe, eyes flickering everywhere before they finally settled on Joe’s face. “Please, Joe. I just...I needed a minute away from him, from everything, and I just need a drink with my best friend. Before I deal with all the other shit.”

Joe stared at him a moment longer, face impassive, before he sighed and beckoned Rami closer with one arm. “C’mere.” Rami scooted over, settling himself back into Joe’s embrace like he’d never left. If Joe noticed he was shaking, he didn’t say anything, instead pressing his lips to Rami’s hair and then nuzzling his face against the soft curls. Rami smiled, taking another sip of wine.

He’d missed this. As much as there was trouble on set, he was lucky to have Joe here, to know that they had their own shorthand to communicate with. Words were never really something that was needed between them, and it made it easier to ride out the waters with someone as loyal and kind (and fiercely protective) as Joe by his side.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Joe asked, slinging an arm around Ram’s chest to pull him back to lean him against Joe. “And please don’t lie, Rami. It’s me you’re talking to, I like to think I know you better than that.”

“You do,” Rami smiled tightly. “And...no, I’m not okay. But I will be. I’ll be fine, Joe. I always am.”

“That’s what worries me.”

Rami smiled, bemused, but said nothing, snuggling further back against Joe’s chest.

“Alright so, here’s an idea,” Joe said, inspecting the bottle of wine. “We’re done for the day, there’s half a bottle left here. I’ve got more in the fridge. Want to get drunk with me before we worry about Singer’s atrocious behavior? It’s been a long time since it’s been just the two of us hanging out.”

Rami grinned. “I knew there was a reason I liked you, Mazzello.”

\---

Of course, they end up spectacularly drunk. One bottle turns into three, and by the end of the night, they’re giggling like they’re in their twenties again, and Joe is looking at Rami with such affection that all Rami wants to do is kiss him senseless.

“I want to kiss you.” His mouth blurts it out before he can stop it. “Can I kiss you?”

The mood shifted to something considerably more heated, and Joe stared, caught off guard.

“Uh-”

“Shit,” Rami swore. “Shit, shit, I’m sorry man, forget I said that-”

“No, no,” Joe muttered, wide-eyed. “I don’t mind.” He licked his lips. “You can kiss me...if I can kiss you back.”

Rami sucked in a breath, and neither of them were saying anything, staring at each other to see who would make the first move.

 _Fuck it_ , Joe thought, and pressed his lips against Rami’s.

It was soft and sweet, and then Rami was kissing back, and it was as if no time had passed between them, like they were back in Australia, bearing the heat and sweat together. It was a little sloppy, a given seeing how drunk they were, but still enjoyable. Joe moaned into his mouth, shifting their jaws to deepen the kiss, bringing one hand up to cup Rami’s jaw tenderly. Rami’s heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst out of chest.

And this, Rami thought, is the pay off in being truthful with yourself. One minute they’re best friends sharing old jokes and wine, the next they’re old lovers sharing sloppy, drunken midnight kisses in a heated make out session.

When they pulled back, gasping for air, they caught eyes and still didn’t say anything, knowing that once again, words weren’t needed. Joe took a moment, and then slammed his lips back against Rami’s own, shifting so that he was in Rami’s lap, pushing him back to lean against the couch, one hand curling in his hair. Rami’s hands were running up and down Joe’s sides, and then they were making out heatedly, Rami’s hands traveling further down until they rested on the small of Joe’s back.

“Okay, stop, stop,” Rami whispered, tearing his mouth away from Joe and regretting it instantly. Joe rested his forehead against Rami’s, breathing heavily, and they breathed together silently in the room, and Joe couldn’t get over how natural this all felt, despite how quickly they had moved.

Then again, he thought, they had waited ten years. Perhaps not too quick at all.

“You okay?” Joe asked, eyes drifting shut. His hand was still tangled in Rami’s hair, and he scratched at the back of Rami’s neck, feeling pleased when Rami shivered with pleasure.

“Yes,” Rami breathed out. “Yeah, I’m great.” He began to laugh, and Joe joined him, chuckling as Rami leaned in to kiss him again softly. “We need to talk about this.”

“Rami, we’re _drunk._ ”

Rami shook his head, an endearing smile on his face when Joe pouted. “Still need to talk about it. I know we’re drunk, but we’re also adults. What do you want, Joey?”

Joe didn’t even think. “You.”

Rami ghosted out a laugh, shaking with affection as he wrapped his arms around Joe in a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of Joe’s neck. “I’m here, Joe. But you know that’s not what I meant, darling.”

Joe sighed, nuzzling his face against Rami’s collarbone, and it was Rami’s turn to play with Joe’s hair. “Are we okay with doing this? Again? Do we want to do this?” He hesitantly looked up at Rami, who was watching him with a kind, loving expression. “I mean...what is _this_ , exactly?”

Rami kissed his temple, and Joe smiled fondly. Rami had always been affectionate for as long as he’d known him, and it looked like that hadn’t changed. “We can...take it slow, if you’d like. We can do what we did on _The Pacific_ , just as friends, or we can...maybe be something more if you want.” He bit his lip, gauging Joe’s reaction. “Or don’t want-”

“I want,” Joe said quickly and Rami grinned fondly. “God, I want to so badly, Rami, you have no idea. It’s going to sound pathetic, but you’re all I’ve thought about the past couple of years-”

“Same here,” Rami breathed out quietly. He inhaled. “I...I don’t want this to be a temporary thing, Joe. What we had back then was great, and I’d be okay with doing that again if it meant I got to be close to you again.” His eyes flickered to Joe’s. “But I would be lying if I said I’d be okay with _just_ doing that.” Joe was staring at him, and he swallowed. “We already had one chance that I missed out on. I don’t want to miss this one.”

“You’re not just saying this because of the wine, right?” There’s an insecurity that creeps its way into Joe’s voice that Rami immediately picks up on.

“I’m drunk, yeah,” Rami admitted. He ran a hand through Joe’s hair, comforting him silently, running his thumbs over Joe’s temple. “But if you ask me again in the morning when I’m sober, my answer won’t change. Just because I’m drunk doesn’t make it any less true.”

Joe made a choked sound in the back of his throat, staring at Rami wide-eyed like he couldn’t believe this was happening. And he couldn’t, because the last time they did this, it had taken a long time for Joe to get over it. Then Rami disappeared to Argentina, and that had been that.

Joe’s voice warbled. “We’re really doing this? Really, really? You’d be okay with that?” And Rami shushed him gently, murmuring, his tone soft and soothing.

“If you want to. As if I’m capable of saying no to you,” Rami leaned in for another quick kiss, smiling at him. “And I want this, Joey. Really, really. I promise, I’m in this if you are.”

Joe kissed him again then, putting everything he had into the kiss as he nodded furiously, whispering a breathless _yes_ against Rami’s lips. He and Rami settled into their old rhythm, and he knew that it was going to work this time. _They_ were going to work this time.

Rami adjusted them as they settled back into the couch, draping one arm around Joe’s torso and pulling him close for a cuddle.

“Ten years,” Joe mused out loud, and Rami smiled.

“Ten years,” he echoed, and then Joe leaned up to steal another kiss.

“Why’d it take us so long?” He wondered, and Rami leaned down to kiss his temple again.

“I don’t think it took us a long time. More so that we had to _take_ our time, we had to grow up a bit. Date other people, figure out what we liked or not, you know?”

“Yeah,” Joe cleared his throat and grinned up at Rami, eyes twinkling. “Finally figured out you liked men, did you?”

Rami snorted, shaking his head. “Shut up, Joey.” He was snickering, and Joe knew he wasn’t serious, so he took it as a win. “I like both, if you really want to know.” His eyes softened and reached one hand up to cup Joe’s cheek in his palm, caressing with his thumb gently. “But in all the relationships I’ve had, I’ve only ever really had eyes for you.”

Joe sucked in a breath, blinking rapidly as his brain short-circuited. “Damn,” he whispered. “That’s...fuck, that’s good. Fuck, why’s that so _good_? When did you get so smooth?” And Rami grinned, a tad smug, and Joe leaned up to kiss him again, because he could. He wanted to spend all day kissing Rami now, if he could.

“Sami is going to be so thrilled,” Rami snorted, shaking his head. “He’s had to put up with my pining for the last decade.”

“Well, it’s good to know he won’t be disappointed,” Joe laughed, and Rami grinned again. Joe’s brain was now catching up to what Rami had said: _I’ve only ever really had eyes for you._ And his gaze flickered up to Rami’s face, brown irises meeting blue. He swallowed. “You-you said you’ve only ever had eyes-”

“For you, yes.” Rami ran his fingers through Joe’s hair softly.

“How...how did I miss that?”

And Rami was smiling fondly, gazing at him with an all-knowing expression that sometimes made Joe think that Rami was much wiser than anyone realized. He was gazing at Joe with such sincerity that it felt like he could see right through him, and made Joe only slightly terrified.

“Somehow Joey,” Rami looked down for a minute, taking Joe’s hands in his and squeezing. “I don’t think you did.”

There were promises that were made following, promises that they’ll figure it out, and keep it hidden for now. Promises to take it day by day, and not to rush what they worked and waited so long to build. Promises to have open communication and talk things out to make it work. The wine was put away as they settle back into each other’s arms, and Joe was fading fast as post-wine bliss overtook him.

“Stay,” he mumbled into Rami’s chest, and he felt Rami kiss his forehead.

And Rami did.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy, we've made it. Is it really me if I don't include some angst? I love these two so much, let me know if you agree! I'd love to hear what people think, I'm so, so proud of this work. Comments are absolutely welcome <3


End file.
